Amenadiel
Amenadiel is the eldest Malakhim angel of the Heavenly Host, thus being one of Lucifer's much younger brothers. He came to Earth, arriving in Los Angeles, to convince Lucifer to return to Hell after the Fallen Archangel abdicates the throne. Failing that, he attempts to force Lucifer back in different ways. Unlike Lucifer and similar to Michael, Amenadiel has always followed God's orders. However, due to the sins he committed, Amenadiel temporarily looses his powers and also looses his seat on the Celestial Council as punishment, becoming not only human but a fallen angel. Spending over a year as a human, Amenadiel not only eventually regains his powers, but is almost promoted to the rank of Cherubim, making him more powerful than before. Biography Early History Origins Amenadiel was one of the millions of angels created by of God. He is the first and oldest of the Malakhim and has since existed for billions of years. The Rebellion Like his siblings, Amenadiel serves God. During Lucifer's rebellion, Amenadiel was among those loyal to God and Michael. Therefore, he battled Lucifer's rebellious angels. Amenadiel was also among the many angels that battled against the Turok-Hans. Los Angeles, 1981 Circa 1981, for unknown reasons, God asked something of Amenadiel that He never asked before; to go down to Earth and bless a couple who were unable to have a child of their own. That couple was John and Penelope Decker, who would then give birth to Chloe Decker. That was the first and only time God had ever asked Amenadiel to do anything in the same manner. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer The Series Season 6 Lucifer Morningstar Season 1 Pending. Season 2 Pending. Personality Amenadiel is a head-strong, wise, and caring celestial being. He is extremely loyal to God, having shown great determination to complete whatever task his father assigns to him; Amenadiel is a lot like Michael because of this. This, along with his disdain of taking up the mantle as watching over Lucifer, has led him to go through great lengths to get the Fallen Archangel to go back to Hell, going as far as lying and manipulating Dr. Linda Martin and resurrecting the werewolf Malcolm to do so. However, Amenadiel is not without remorse; when he befriended Dr. Martin in order to manipulate Lucifer, he truly thought of her as a friend and when he realized when the consequences of his action had begun to hurt people, he felt guilty and sought to make things right. Powers and Abilities Being the very first Malakhim, Amenadiel is, therefore, a very old, very strong, and very powerful celestial being. He possesses many vast supernatural powers and abilities inherent in all Malakhim and, as the oldest, he is shown to possesses them at the highest level for a Malakhim and is also shown to be more powerful than demons like Maze. However, he is known to be less powerful than higher-ranking angels, such as Lucifer. However, due to his actions he committed on Earth, Amenadiel was punished and became a fallen angel, losing his powers as a result. Furthermore, when Amenadiel was weakened and his wings are damaged, he was still stronger than normal humans, as shown when he held off three hospital security guards. Original Powers * Malakhim Physiology: Being the oldest Malakhim, Amenadiel is very powerful. Considering the fact that he is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, his powers far outclass that of other angels, except the Powers and the Higher Angels. He can be challenged and is rivaled by other Malakhim at their peaks, he is exceeded only by the Powers and surpassed only by the Higher Angels and the Primordial Beings. **'Immortality:' As an angel, Amenadiel cannot be killed by any ordinary and conventional means, and has thus lived for many millennia. **'Limited Cosmic Awareness:' Amenadiel possesses a large amount of knowledge of creation, due to him being very old. **'Vast Power:' As the eldest Malakhim, Amenadiel is a strong angel and possesses many vast supernatural powers and abilities, therefore, he is more powerful than a demon like Maze. Amenadiel also possesses such power that he blessed a young couple with a child. In addition, given how Amenadiel is the very first Malakhim ever to exist, he seems to have the peak power of his species physiology, he currently remains the most powerful of his kind. However, Amenadiel is not as powerful as the Greater Demons, Higher Angels or the Primordial Beings. ***'Chronokinesis:' Amenadiel is able to slow down time when on Earth, which allows him to keep his presence on Earth invisible to humans and move through crowds undetected. Lucifer implied that he could travel through time. He believed he was given this power to perform his father's will without being noticed. He can also make objects fall in slow motion or to freeze altogether. However, his ability seems to only affect humans and inanimate objects; celestial beings and demons are unaffected. In "The Good, the Bad and the Crispy", Amenadiel was able to considerably slow time to allow Maze to save Linda. However, this took intense concentration and left him exhausted afterward. ***'Holy White Light:' Amenadiel is able to unleash a powerful flash of light that can burst through doors and walls as well as kill many supernatural creatures. ***'Invisibility:' Amenadiel is able to become invisible to the naked eye. ***'Resurrection:' Amenadiel is able to resurrect a human after they have died. When a dying Malcolm was taken off the machine, Amenadiel seemed to bring him back to life from his ward window. ***'Shape-Shifting:' Amenadiel is capable of altering his true angelic appearance, making himself look like a human male, hide his wings, and he even claims to be quite comfortable in his human form. It is assumed, however, that other angels can see Amenadiel's true, angelic appearance, even when he's in his human form. ***'Smiting:' Amenadiel possesses a killing touch that he can use against demons and monsters alike. ***'Supernatural Durability:' As an angel, Amenadiel can withstand large amounts of physical damage without being injured. He has implied that bullets will do no harm to him. ***'Supernatural Reflexes:' Amenadiel possesses great reflexes, and is able to effortlessly dodge the attacks of the demon, Mazikeen. ***'Supernatural Strength:' Being the oldest and most powerful Malakhim, Amenadiel possesses great physical strength that makes him far stronger than that of a human being as well as hunters, slayers, ghosts, monsters, low to middle level demons, and even some angels. ***'Telekinesis:' Amenadiel is able to pin and move objects and beings with his mind. ***'Telepathy:' Amenadiel is able to read the minds of humans. ***'Teleportation:' As a celestial being, Amenadiel is capable of traveling anywhere that isn't sigil protected. ****'Dimensional Travel:' Amenadiel can seemingly easily travel between realms from Heaven to Earth. ***'Wings:' As an angel, Amenadiel possesses large, dark brown/black colored angelic wings that he can extend from his shoulders and allow him to fly. The feathers of Amenadiel's angelic wings seem to be very sharp, as shown when he threatened Lucifer. ****'Flight:' Like all angels, through the use of his wings, Amenadiel is capable of using his large angelic wings to fly. ****'Wing Shields:' Amenadiel's wings are very strong and protect him from knives, arrows, swords, and gunfire. ****'Wing Blades:' The tip feather's of Amenadiel's wings are very sharp and can slice humans, monsters, extraterrestrials, and demons clean in half. Cherubim Powers Over a year later, after Charlotte Richards died to save Amenadiel, not only were his angelic powers restored and he thus was able to take her soul to Heaven, but Amenadiel was also promoted to the rank of Cherubim, making him more powerful than before. * Cherubim Physiology: As a cherub, Amenadiel is tremendously powerful. Considering the fact that he is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, his powers far outclass that of other angels, except the Archangels and Seraphim. He can be challenged by both the Malakhim and the Powers, is rivaled only by fellow Cherubim at their peaks, is exceeded only by the Archangels, and surpassed only by Oracle and the Primordial Beings. **'Immortality:' As an angel, Amenadiel cannot be killed by any ordinary and conventional means, and has thus lived for many millennia. Amenadiel stated he is over 4 billion years old. ***'Invulnerability:' Amenadiel is invulnerable to normal attacks. He once was able to withstand a strike from a large pipe. ***'Regeneration:' Amenadiel is able to regenerate from non-fatal wounds instantly. **'Extreme Power:' Being a Cherub, Amenadiel possesses an extreme amount of supernatural power, more so than the lower and middle angels. He is now more powerful than he was before. ***'Apporting:' Amenadiel was able to apportion Linda and Chloe out of a warehouse to save them from Asmodeus. ***'Advanced Chronokinesis:' Amenadiel is able to control to an easier extent than he could as a Malakhim. He is now able to completely halt time whenever he is on Earth. ***'Advanced Healing:' Amenadiel was able to heal Maze of her wounds. ***'Holy White Light:' Amenadiel was able to unleash a powerful blast of white light from the palm of his hand. He used this to kill a room of demons. ***'Invisibility:' Amenadiel is able to render himself invisible to human eyes as well as human technology. ***'Advanced Smiting:' Amenadiel has a more powerful smiting ability, able to kill higher demons. ***'Advanced Supernatural Strength:' As a Cherubim, Amenadiel is even far stronger than he was before. He is now able to over powerful middle and lower angels as well as humans, monsters, demons, spirits, and other entities. ***'Pyrokinesis:' Amenadiel was able to start a fire in Lucifer's fireplace and later again at Chloe's home. ***'Telekinesis:' Amenadiel is able to move things with his mind. He once caused a vase to knock out a criminal. He also used this power to burst open a door. ***'Advanced Telepathy:' Amenadiel is able to read the minds of humans, monsters, demons, and even lower and middle angels. ***'Teleportation:' Amenadiel is able to travel almost anywhere in creation that isn't sigil protected without occupying the space between. ***'Weather Manipulation:' Amenadiel was able to cause a thunderstorm when enraged. ***'Wings:' As an Cherub, Amenadiel possesses large, grey colored angelic wings that he can extend from his shoulders and allow him to fly. The feathers of Amenadiel's angelic wings are also very sharp, as shown when he threatened Lucifer. ****'Flight:' Like all angels, through the use of his wings, Amenadiel is capable of using his large angelic wings to fly. ****'Wing Shields:' Amenadiel's wings are very strong and protect him from knives, arrows, swords, and gunfire. ****'Wing Blades:' The tip feather's of Amenadiel's wings are very sharp and can slice humans, monsters, extraterrestrials, and demons clean in half. ***'Cosmic Knowledge:' Amenadiel has a vast amount of knowledge of creation. He stated he knows things he never knew before. ****'Supernatural Perception:' Amenadiel is able to perceive entities invisible to the human eye. Skills and Talents *'Heavenly Host Training:' As Heaven's oldest Malakhim angel, Amenadiel has received the highest basics of training an angelic foot soldier of God can achieve. Therefore, he is a remarkably talented fighter, enough so to outclass other Malakhim and even challenge the Powers. However, even being the leader of the foot soldiers of God, Amenadiel therefore can be overpowered by other angels, such as Furiad, Hester, etc. **'Expert Combatant:' Being an angel, Amenadiel is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, able to swiftly gain the upper hand against the demon Maze in a duel, even mocking her. Amenadiel also once fought off three demonic guards. Weaknesses As an angel, even being the first and oldest Malakhim, Amenadiel is susceptible to the common weaknesses of angels. Harming, Misleading, or Banishing *'Angel Banishing Sigil:' As an angel, Amenadiel can be banished by the sigil. *'Holy Fire:' Like all angels, Amenadiel can be trapped by holy fire. *'Enochian Sigils:' Amenadiel cannot locate someone when they are protected by Enochian magic. *'Dominions:' Despite being the oldest Malakhim, Amenadiel is outclassed by the Dominions. *'Powers:' As his superiors, Amenadiel can be hurt by the Powers. However, he is strong enough to fight them. *'Cherubim:' Amenadiel is vulnerable to Cherubim as shown by her subservience to them. However, he has prove strong enough to fight them. Killing or Destroying *'Angel Blade:' Can kill any angel. *'Archangel Blade:' Stronger version of the angel blade. *'Death's Scythe:' Can kill any angel. *'High-Tier Demons:' Even though the oldest Malakhim, Amenadiel is generally no match for Greater Demons. *'Primordial Entities:' As the oldest and most powerful beings of all, the Primordial Beings, Seraphim, and Archangels can kill/annihilate Amenadiel. *'Turok-Hans:' Like all angels, Amenadiel is vulnerable to the Turok-Hans. However, he can fight them. Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Strongest of the Species Category:Malakhim